AEGIS
The Alliance Expeditionary Group Intelligence and Support Division, or "AEGIS" served as a military coalition that supported the Grand Alliance against the New Horde during the War against the Lich King. It has since disbanded. What is Aegis? The Alliance Expeditionary Group Intelligence and Support Division, codename AEGIS for short, was formed with tacit approval by assorted Alliance leaders as well as the heads of the Argent Crusade and Order of the Ebon Blade. AEGIS exists to defend Alliance interests and is comprised entirely of volunteers from the various organizations that exist within the Grand Alliance. All volunteers with Aegis are expected to show honor and restraint where necessary, work together, and respect the program’s chain of command. There are no contracts or terms of service within AEGIS save for the administration and command staff who have volunteered to work with this program until it is no longer deemed feasible. Volunteers may join and leave at any time with no repercussion unless it is in the middle of an operation. Aegis is a reactionary support force that is on call anywhere on Azeroth and Draenor. Utilizing intelligence programs from all Alliance military units, it will then devise a strategy and retaliate against Horde incursions that seek to disrupt operations. Should the regular military be insufficient to handle security for certain missions, Aegis will step in to ensure the mission has an optimal chance of success. Logistics and strategic coordination will be handled through Aegis command staff working with the ranking officers of each unit that volunteers for operations. Independent and partisan forces will be organized by Aegis command staff. Volunteers, again, are asked to hold themselves with tact and honor. Aegis is not comprised of savages, and it reflects badly upon the Alliance as a whole if despicable actions are taken on an operation. Aegis will not target civilians or surrendering Horde forces. Prisoners are acceptable if they are treated fairly and with honor, and will be remanded at the earliest convenience. Volunteers are also asked to integrate as best they can with other volunteer forces during an operation. On an Aegis mission, there are no guilds, units, or organizations save those Aegis have created for the purpose of the mission. Aegis is the force that ensures our forces battling at the Lich King’s door have a home to return to. What isn't Aegis? Aegis is not political. The only cause it exists for is the continuation of the Alliance. It will only get involved in intra-Alliance affairs if it is indubitably clear that the safety of the Alliance itself is at stake. Aegis is not a military unit. It is an intelligence and support program that is open to any who wish to lend spell or sword to the defense of Alliance interests. It will not ask you to walk away from the organization you are a part of, only that you put the mission first. Aegis is not discriminatory. It will take any and all Alliance members that wish to defend the Alliance and program administrators will work to ensure there is a minimum of friction amongst mission personnel. Who represents Aegis? For now, anyone may contact Commander Valdiis to be added to the program's roster. You will receive information on upcoming operations that we have intelligence on as well as the tactical plan that Aegis administration has devised. For those unwilling or uncomfortable to speak with a Death Knight, Dwarven representative Hargli "Harvey" Bergmann is available for correspondence. Roster of Guilds (5/12/2010) *The Mountain Guard *The Bloodied Ninth *Knights of Menethil *Tinker Town Special Ops *Order of the Beast *Remnants of Argus *The Crimson Redemption We have some OOC contact that I hope will turn into full-fledged AEGIS membership with: *Salvation *The First Regiment ... although I fully understand if the above OOCly included guilds would like to keep their membership strictly on a "Keep us informed" level rather than joining the loosely-IC organization. AEGIS is primarily a coordination and informational effort, with a bent towards keeping the events moving, providing a light RP framework for people to base their participation within if they wish, and keeping participants as much within bounds of good sportsmanship as we are able with the limitations of controlling the actions of others over the internet. We have a large roster of individual players who participate and welcome anyone who doesn't want to involve their whole guild in RP-PvP but wants to keep informed on their own to send a tell or in-game mail to Valdiis or Eredis. While we make sure the information is disseminated through calendar invites, at the event time it is up to the individual to send us a quick tell to ask to be invited to the raid. Those mass calendar invite buttons just don't work too well for us (though I keep hitting them from time to time anyway). Since one of our major goals is providing that "light and flexible RP framework" for people to base their participation in PvP around, we also welcome any guild or individual to meet up with the AEGIS coordinators (we tend to be found ICly in Valiance Keep's tavern) to volunteer for, provide information to, chat about old war stories with, or otherwise keep the role-play around being a soldier for the Alliance going with an organization that is removed from inter-Alliance politics. We keep our focus strictly on the Horde (although we did get involved with chasing down the Alliance guild because they were involved with the Horde - and the Legion). References Information was adapted from the Moon Guard RP-PvP Forums for fair use. Category:AEGIS Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Disbanded Organizations